Various medical procedures, particularly cardiology procedures, involve accessing a corporeal vessel through the formation of a hole or opening in the vessel wall so that a medical procedure can be performed. After the particular medical procedure has been performed, the access hole in the vessel wall must be closed.
A number of prior vascular closure devices and methods have been developed in an attempt to provide a solution for the problem of closing a hole in the vessel wall. Tissue approximation typically involves passing a length of suture into and through adjacent vessel and subcutaneous tissue, across the vessel opening, and back into and through adjacent vessel and subcutaneous tissue. Certain prior closure devices have involved relatively complicated methods and devices for extracting a length of suture from inside the vessel so that the physician can approximate tissue surrounding the hole in the vessel wall through use of the suture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,292 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,800 disclose example prior suturing devices used for approximating tissue surrounding the opening in a vessel wall. Most prior closure devices enlarge the vessel opening thereby negating the benefits of using smaller or less invasive percutaneous products. Prior suturing devices are also relatively complicated and difficult to use. Furthermore, many suturing devices dilate the vessel opening and perform the medical procedure via the vessel opening before the suture is extended across the vessel opening for approximation tissue surrounding the vessel wall.
Closure of vessel walls can result in trauma to the walls due to the insertion of rigid parts of a closure device into the vessel area to be closed. In order to lessen the amount of trauma to vessel walls when undergoing suturing procedures, there is a need for a closure device that may be configured to conform to surfaces having less elasticity compared to the suturing device.